EL MEJOR REGALO DE NAVIDAD
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: Jimmy va al espacio para darles un regalo a Retroville pero el que viene recibiendo un gran regalo de navidda es él. ¡descubranlo!
1. LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estén todos de maravilla. Sé que aun no termino el "diario de Cindy" pero se vino a mi mente esta idea y no la podía desaprovechar. _

_Esta historia es como un regalo de Navidad para todos ustedes. En donde estará llena de drama. Peligro. Inventos. Discusiones y todo eso. "EL MEJOR REGALO DE NAVIDAD" ¿Por qué se llama así la historia? Porque lo sabrán con el paso de la lectura la cual constara de solo tres o cuatro capítulos. Comenzare con unas escenas de cuando son niños y luego se transformaran en personas grandes. _

_¿Alguna idea para el nombre de la hija de Jimmy? _

_Disfruten de esta mini historia que sin duda lo he escrito con mucho amor y cariño para todos ustedes. ¡Disfrútenlo! Y recuerden que pueden dejar los Rewiens que quieran. Alguna idea. Observación. Comentario. Cualquier cosa será bienvenido. Ahora Disfruten de….__**El espacial navideño de Jimmy neutrón"**_

_**Jimmy neutrón y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad pero me he tomado la libertad de usar mi imaginación y esta saga para hacer un especial navideño. Este One-Shot será antes de "La Liga de los villanos" Por tanto Cindy y Jimmy Siguen siendo los mismos niños peleoneros.**_

_**EL MEJOR REGALO DE NAVIDAD:**_

**Capitulo 1: Lluvia de estrellas**

- ¡Perdemos equilibrio Neutrón!- exclamo Cindy Vortex con mucha fuerza

- ¿Pues qué esperabas? –Pregunto el genio un poco ofendido- ¿Qué no nos pasara nada con el choque de ese asteroide?

- ¡Deja de ser sarcástico y haz algo!- respondió ella aun mas enfadada por el sarcasmo del genio, de cierta manera se sentía asustada ante la situación pues no era nada bonito estar en algún punto del espacio exterior, a bordo de un cohete que corre a miles de kilómetros por hora y sin rumbo fijo, además de tener tanto frio.

Nuestra parejita se encontraba en el cohete espacial del genio, el mismo cohete que habían usado para muchas aventuras, cerca de la tierra se veía un montón de insignificantes meteoritos. Las estrellas ahí eran numerosas y parecían caer muy cerca de la tierra.

- Tranquila- dijo él con voz muy suave intentando reconfortarla- saldremos de esta- le aseguro con su voz tan sencilla y única- Llegaremos a tiempo para la cena de la noche buena- puntualizó.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Estás demente?- menciono muy eufórica- No saldremos de esta Neutrón- en su voz se mostraba ira, enojo y un poco de miedo a la vez- No volveremos a tener otra navidad.

El cohete corría a una gran velocidad sin poder detenerse, Jimmy ya no tenía control de la nave, No podía ni detenerlo ni tirarse del cohete, si lo hacían no sobrevivirían al impacto del propio universo. La nave estallaría en cualquier momento y las ideas se le habían agotado.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer Neutrón? – Pregunto ella mirando a su mascota Humphrey el cual estaba a un costado del cohete a lado de Goddard- ¡Tengo miedo!- Confeso.

- Saldremos de esta. Yo lo sé- la miro fijamente mientras esta no mostraba ninguna señal de creer ante aquellas palabras- Estoy al mando y mi suerte nos acompañara. No dejare que algo malo te pase.

- ¡Por que eres tú me da miedo! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre semejante idea!- puntualizo ella con ira

- ¡Basta! ¡Todo lo que hago lo ves mal!- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Te parece poco que estamos a punto de morir? – pregunto ella queriendo sentir mal al genio -¿Que se me congela el trasero, y que mi futuro se fue al diablo?

- ¡Cuidado!- aviso Jimmy ha señalando un asteroide que viajaba hacia la dirección de ellos, esta roca golpeo el cohete y este comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje. Cindy cayó del cohete pero fue alcanzada por Jimmy quien la tomo de la mano. El cohete siguió girando y corriendo a la velocidad de la luz al mismo tiempo. Jimmy ya no tenía más coordenadas del lugar en donde estaban. Solo sujetaba la mano de la rubia para que esta no cayera. No podía dejarla caer y menos a esa velocidad. El impacto de la caída la mataría. Uno: Por la velocidad en la que iban Dos: Por lo mismo de que no hay gravedad seria como ir contra una pared.

- ¡No me sueltes!- rogo ella.

- ¡No lo hare Cindy! ¡No te dejare ir!- afirmo él aferrándose a la mano de la chica

Dieciocho horas antes en Retroville había un montón de niños en el parque de la ciudad. Todos rodeaban a cierto niño genio, lo miraban con cara de enojo, sorpresa y un poco de disgusto a la vez.

-Por qué no cierras el pico Vortex- sugirió James Issac Neutrón. El genio la miraba fulminante tras haber dicho tales palabras. A su alrededor se encontraban todos sus amigos como Carl Weezer, Sheen Estévez, Libby Folfax, también lo acompañaban otros compañeros como Bolbby, Britney, Nick, Betty, y su enemigo pelirrojo golpeador: Buch.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que el año pasado hayas intentado arruinar la navidad- se excuso la rubia- ¿O sí?- pregunto con una sonrisa retadora en el rostro

-Al menos no recibí carbón en vez de un lindo obsequio- recordó el genio con cierta burla en sus palabras, haciendo que la sonrisa de la Cindy se borrara de su rostro.

-Bolbby querer abrazos como regalo- menciono el niño raro del lugar, sus ojos estaban un poco desorbitados mas sin embargo mostraba una sonrisa muy radiante, acompañado de sus pantalón café, camisa verde de viejito acompañado de un moño rojo en el cuello- Bolbby querer muchos regalos.

-El año pasado hiciste algo por la navidad- recordó Buch- ¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto- si no haces algo bueno te golpeare la cara Neutrón- afirmo con los puños cerrados.

- Propongo que el cabezón nos dé un regalo de navidad a todos- dijo muy emocionado Sheen

- No colabores Sheen- dijo enojado Jimmy.

- ¡Sí!- se entusiasmo el hiperactivo- que sean Ultra Robots asesinos. Que se autodestruyan y….

- ¡Es Navidad! ¡No Halloween!- interrumpió muy enfadada Libby

-A mí me gustaría una llama o albaca- dijo con tono soñador Carl Weezer

- ¡No daré regalos!- Jimmy exclamo con tono afirmativo- La última vez solo ayude a Santa por que altere sus Neutrones en el cuerpo, no di nada de mi presupuesto- El genio estaba enojado ante la situación. No podía darse a la tarea de darle un regalo de navidad a todo Retroville.

- ¿Acaso la ciencia no te da para más?- dijo de forma burlesca esa niña rubia, lo había dicho con solo un punto: Retarlo. Lo conocía perfectamente y sabia que Jimmy no se resistiría a los retos, más si se trataba de defender a la ciencia y es que retar a Jimmy se había vuelto uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

- No me retes Vortex- la amenazo encarándose a la chica

- Piénsalo….haz causado varios desastre en Retroville y aunque siempre los arreglas creemos que de cortesía debes darnos algún obsequio- se excuso ella pero sin dar pasos hacia atrás- ¿acaso tu ciencia no puede?

- Si Neutrón- dijo Nick quitándose de la boca la paleta que lambia- Que tu ciencia haga algo bueno

- ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Carl a su amigo Jimmy, ya que este se estaba yendo del parque

-¡Al laboratorio!- exclamo Jimmy, terminando con aquella platica.

James siguió su camino mientras que Sheen y Carl lo seguían. Pasaron horas adentro de su laboratorio y sus amigos no sabían que era lo que Jimmy hacia, los niños intentaban entretenerse con algunas cosas, el gordito tomaba sin parar el chorro purpura que Jimmy había inventado un par de día atrás y Sheen daba vueltas en la silla negra en la cual estaba sentado.

- ¡Lo tengo!- exclamo el genio quien hace unos minutos estaba trabajando con su cohete espacial

- ¿Me regalaras algún tipo de Robot destructor?- pregunto el hiperactivo muy ansioso de la respuesta

- ¡No!- contesto Jimmy un poco mal humorado, luego tomo un respiro e intento explicar- Ya sé que daré de regalo a todo Retroville. Sera maravilloso para esta noche buena.

- ¿Y Bien…?- pregunto nuevamente Sheen

- Traigan a la chicas- Ordeno el genio- Sera divertido ver la cara de envidia por parte de Vortex

Transcurrieron diez minutos después de esa charla, y dentro del laboratorio ya se encontraban Libby y Cindy.

-¿ahora qué invento no funcionara Neutrón?- el genio rolo los ojos con cara de disgusto ante aquella pregunto burlona por parte de la rubia. Ambas chicas rieron un poco y después miraron al niño con seriedad.

- Viajaremos al espacio esta mañana- dijo Jimmy ignorando la pregunta- Que en Retroville caerá una lluvia de estrellas- Carl alzo la mano al igual que Sheen.

- No podre ir- dijo Carl un poco apenado- Mamá piensa ir de compras mañana y tendré que dormir si no….

- y Libby y yo tendremos que ir de compras- interrumpió Sheen- por qué queremos intercambiar obsequios como novios oficiales.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamo Jimmy con sarcasmo-Todos tienen algo que hacer menos yo- término de decir con la mirada en el suelo, Goddard ladro un poco en señal de apoyo para su dueño.

- bueno… - la mirada de todos fueron a parar hacia la rubia cuando esta empezó a hablar- Yo podría ir gustosamente. Al final de cuentas mis padres se fueron a Francia esta mañana- Sus amigos la miraron sorpresivos pero sin demostrar tristeza. A Cindy no le gustaría ni un poco de lastima.

- ¿Y cómo harás para que caiga una lluvia de estrellas?- Pregunto Carl cambiando de platica

-Muy sencillo- contestó Jimmy con mucha seguridad- En el espacio no hay gravedad, entonces los cometas no tienen una dirección propia. Lo que voy hacer es que con mi rayo gravitacional- a señaló la parte delantera del cohete- moveré la dirección de un cometa provocando que se dirija contra el sol.

- ¿Y eso de que servirá?- pregunto un confundido Sheen

- La lluvia de estrellas es en realidad una lluvia de meteoros. Cuando un cometa pasa cerca del sol la interacción con el viento solar hace que su superficie del cometa se active. Es decir: Los gases y materiales de la superficie del cometa salen despedidos al espacio- explico el genio

- Me estás dando a entender que el cometa que pase por el sol se hará añicos y eso provocara que se forme una corriente de partículas, que hará parecerse a una lluvia de estrellas- menciono Cindy

- ¡Exacto!- exclamo Jimmy muy maravillado ante aquella explicación con las propias palabras de Cindy- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto muy intrigado

- Alguna vez leí sobre meteoritos- contesto ella un poco seria- Y sobre todo eso.

- ¡Cállense!- grito Carl tapándose los oídos- Es que no entendí nada. Y prefiero no entender.

Los chicos salieron del laboratorio y tras pasar veinte minutos después...

- ¡Pero mamá!- grito Jimmy repelando a su madre. La familia Neutrón estaba en la puerta principal, con una maleta frente a ellos, el niño miraba a sus padres, pues Jimmy estaba disgustado ante la noticia.

- la abuela Neutrón así lo quiso- contesto Judy- Debemos ir a cenar con ella. Iremos a su casa y estaremos con ella estos días- finalizo de decir

- Déjenme quedar en la casa- Rogo Jimmy- Quiero darle a Retroville una lluvia de estrellas- se excuso- ¿Sí?- pregunto arrodillándose un poco

-Que se quede amor- sugirió un Hugh un moco desorientado, llevaba en la cabeza un sombrero de pato, y se acomodaba los lentes mientras seguía hablando- Así no habrá discusiones con mi hermana, ya sabes qué piensa de los genios- recordó.

-De acuerdo- dijo sin alternativa la mamá de Jimmy- Pero llegaras justo a la hora de la cena- ordeno moviendo un poco sus manos- Procura llevar tu Jet-Pack para que no hagas mucho ruido a la hora de llegar.

-¡Gracias mamá! ¡Gracias papá!- exclamo el genio corriendo hacia las escaleras pero luego regreso a ver a sus padres- un segundo… ¿Puedo llevar a Cindy? Sus padres se fueron a Francia y creo que no tendrá compañía en esta navidad. ¿Puedo llevarla?- volvió a rogar el genio

- ¿No la odias?- pregunto Hugh un poco desconcertado

-Digamos que es una amistad un poco rara- contesto Jimmy pues ni él entendía aquella amistad

- puede venir no te preocupes- dijo Judy con dulzura- siento que ya has crecido hijo, tienes la edad suficiente como para ser dependiente, ha habido momentos en el que tu padre y yo no podremos estar atrás de ti, más si eres un genio que puede hacer cualquier cosa… y digo casi porque eres un jovencito que aun no dobla sus pantalones- menciono ella con un poco de diversión- pudiste cuidar de la abuela la otra vez, confiare en que te cuidaras esta vez.

- ¡Gracias mamá!- abrazo a Judy- ¡Gracias papá! – Abrazo a Hugh- ¡Los amo! ¡Que tengan buen viaje!- el genio vio como sus padres se iban en el automóvil, los despidió de lejos con las manos y luego corrió a ver a la pequeña rubia. Toco la puerta y espero unos momentos. La rubia le hablo con voz firme y gruesa.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto ella con arrogancia

- Bueno am…- tartamudeo un poco el genio, ni siquiera él sabía por qué se encontraba allí- ¿Me dejas pasar?- Ella rolo los ojos y abrió la puerta en par en par. Pudo notar que el interior de la casa era muy bonito, estaba pintada de color rosa y con una hermosa chimenea, la casa se sentía vacía, sin vida, ni siquiera había un árbol de navidad allí.

- Veo que se olvidaron del espíritu navideño- dijo Jimmy un poco desconcertado- ¿Cómo se supe que recibirás a Santa?- Pregunto viendo a la niña directamente a los ojos

- después de haberme dado como regalo un trozo de carbón, no pienso recibirlo con gratitud- dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada- Creo que no me he portado bien este año

- ¿enserio? ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?- pregunto un poco burlón regalándole una sonrisa pero al ver la seriedad de la niña prefirió cambiar de tema- ¿Cuándo regresan tus padres?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- afirmo un poco enojada- ¿A qué viniste?- l interrogo

- Mis padres fueron a la ciudad en donde vive mi abuela, cenaran ahí mañana y yo debo de ir y pues quería llevarte- Jimmy reacciono ante aquellas palabras y más por la forma en que lo dijo- ¡Claro!- exclamo ahuyentando sus malos pensamientos- Si tú quieres. Y si tu agenda te lo permite- James agrego esas últimas frases un poco divertido. Por un segundo creyó que ella le gritaría pero fue muy grata su sorpresa al escuchar la contestación de la rubia quien se mantuvo al margen de la invitación.

-¿Y por qué querrías llevarme?- pregunto Cindy sin poder debatir

- Sheen estará con Libby, Carl con su familia y tú pues sea como sea eres mi amiga y será noche buena- intento excusarse Jimmy porque tampoco él entendía su actitud, quizás solo sentía un poco de tristeza por ella.

- De acuerdo iré- acepto ella- Pero preséntame como tu amiga no quiero que piensen que soy tu novia o algo así- dijo con cara de desagrado con esos pensamientos, al genio le desconcertó un poco aquellas palabras pero no pudo evitar reírse, pues él tampoco quería que su familia creyera eso

-Que tengas buenas noches Vortex- se despidió Jimmy abriendo la puerta- Mañana le daremos a Retroville el mejor regalo- dijo entusiasmado

-¡espera!- lo detuvo la rubia- Am yo…- empezó a murmurar la rubia sin dar crédito a lo que diría- Quédate a dormir en mi casa esta noche- su voz era tenue, tranquila y un poco nerviosa, era una escena magnifica como para que el genio se burlara del nerviosismo de la chica pero este no quiso arruinar la valentía de ella- Para que no pasemos la noche solo en nuestras casas.

- Acepto solo si puedo traer a Goddard-

La chica asintió y Goddard llego volando a la casa de los Vortex. Jimmy convenció a la chica de que sacaran el árbol de navidad del sótano y que lo adornaran. Con la ayuda de Goddard fue mucho más fácil, el perro mecánico enrollo las luces en la parte alta del árbol. Hasta Humphrey (Mascota de Cindy) estuvo ahí acompañándolos.

Cindy tomo la estrella que iba hasta arriba y subió con ayuda de Goddard pero ella por un pequeño desequilibrio cayó y Jimmy la atrapo inocentemente. Ambos se quedaron mirándose por una milésima de segundos y luego de forma bochornosa ella puso sus pies en el piso.

La noche transcurrió y los chicos durmieron en la sala. La rubia en el sillón y aun lado su perro y Jimmy en el suelo con Goddard. Cuando se despertaron desayunaron y luego el genio llevo su nave al parque central de Retroville.

-Damas y caballeros…- La voz de él era fuerte y seria. Los demás lo veían casi incrédulos ante la situación- Retroville tendrá el mejor regalo de todas. Junto con mi compañera Vortex iremos al espacio y Retroville presenciara una lluvia de estrellas, ¡Esta Noche! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!- exclamo con felicidad el niño- Cindy haz el favor- Jimmy señalo a la chica dándole a estas las palabras.

- Activando propulsores- Jimmy activo los propulsores- acelerando turbina- ella estaba igual o más emocionada que el niño orgulloso- ¡Despeguen!- exclamo llena de alegría, el cohete despego a una gran velocidad seguido de ovaciones por parte del público espectador.

- ¡Vengan al Candy Bar por la noche!- exclamo Sam, el dueño de la dulcería- Sera mejor forma ver una lluvia de estrellas comiendo helado ¿No creen?- el gordo había llamado la atención de todos.

- ¡Sí!- exclamo todo el mundo y luego se esparcieron incorporándose a sus actividades.

-¡Agárrense aviso Jimmy- Cruzaremos la Troposfera- la nave se movió bruscamente como si hubiese chocado con alguna pared invisible solo que no desvió el camino- ahora Estratosfera aun no acaba- aviso nuevamente- vamos por la Mesosfera- el cohete seguía corriendo hacia arriba con mayor fuerza con el paso del tiempo- cuidado con la Termosfera y por ultimo Exosfera- Dejaron de ver la claridad de la luz para mirar al universo, tal y como lo habían visto millones de veces.

- Goddard busca las coordenadas de algún cometa cercano- ordenó el genio. El perro robot saco una pantalla de color verde y mostro unas coordenadas. La nave era dirigida por Neutrón, cuando vieron al cometa, Jimmy con un rayo gravitacional logro mover la dirección del cometa haciendo que este cayera cerca del sol y se hiciera añicos, haciendo que millones de partículas provenientes de ese cometa pasaran cerca del planeta.

La vista era hermosa y extrañamente posible, todo estaba sucediendo como lo habían planeado, el cometa se había desintegrado con exactitud.

- En cualquier momento Retroville quedara en este punto del espacio y verán la lluvia- Dijo Jimmy- Seguramente es china la que ha de disfrutar de este regalo en estos momentos- dijo muy orgulloso.

Los chicos vieron como las partículas flotaban y pasaban cerca de la tierra poco a poco. Parecía un cinturón de partículas sobre el espacio. Ambas personas y los cachorros no se percataron del gran asteroide que estaba acercándose a ellos, lo que hizo que la nave de Jimmy perdiera el control y girara sobre su propio eje.

Curiosamente había dañado la parte trasera del cohete y se veía como el combustible flotaba en el aire, la nave había dejaba de funcionar, se había quedado completamente estática sin poder girar.

- ¿Esto es genial no lo crees?- pregunto la rubia con un poco de sarcasmo y preocupación a la vez

-Tampoco te diste cuenta del asteroide- le recordó el genio- Veré la manera de echar andar el cohete.

- date prisa antes de que llegue navidad- sugirió ella con su voz totalmente seria, fuerte y mandona.

- tampoco yo quisiera pasar la navidad solos aquí Vortex- dijo con furia

- ¡Me das nauseas Neutrón!- exclamo

-Y tu muy linda ¿No?- dijo enfadándose con la rubia cada vez más.

Y allí estaban Cindy, Jimmy, Goddard y Humphrey, ahí estaban los cuatro totalmente varados en el universo, en plena cercanía de la noche buena con una fuerte discusión por comenzar.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Jimmy podrá salvar a Cindy? ¿Cómo le harán para regresar a la Tierra? ¿Podrán llegar justo a tiempo? ¿Cómo es que Jimmy tendrá una hija si ni siquiera puede regresar a la tierra?**

**Dejen Muchos Rewiens espero de Corazón que lo hayan disfrutado y ¡FELICES FIESTAS!**

**Los de malos Fincs espero que de cierta manera estén satisfechos con el trabajo realizado. Por el momento es realmente tarde mas sin embargo quiero hacer algo bien. Use guiones (Es la primera vez que trabajo con guiones) y creo que mejore algunas palabras. O y también redacte de mejor manera. El trama es la misma y entiendan que yo sé porque ellos actúan así, a mi me gusta la serie y solo actuó y digo lo que pasaría.**

**Y aunque fueron duros conmigo habiendo tantas maneras de decir las cosas…..¡Felices fiestas!**


	2. ADRENALINA

_**¡Hola! Si están leyendo esto es porque me he decidido a continuar este Finc. Les he de admitir que m cuesta mucho escribir con diálogos pero este cap. se ha escrito solito. Espero que les guste y pues les tengo una buena y una mala noticia.**_

_**La buena: Este One-Shot se convertirá en una mini historia comparada con todas mis otras historias**_

_**La mala: Por intentar cumplir con todos los requisitos de una buena historia tendrán que esperar un poquito mi historia de "El diario de Cindy" El cual terminare para el 2012 por que tengo como vacaciones todo enero y principios de febrero. Así que Sigan disfrutando de sus fiestas. ¡Feliz Navidad Con Jimmy Neutrón! ¡Con amor para Todos mis Lectores! Comenten, den ideas, critiquen (Como ciertas personas lo hicieron) Que al final de cuentas esta es una historia para ustedes. Los amo.**_

_**Jimmy Neutrón no es de mi propiedad pero este especial navideño ¡Sí!**_

**Capitulo 2: Adrenalina.**

Los cuatro estaban en el cohete sin poder hacer muchos movimientos, el cohete no tenía mucho equilibrio y el combustible se había agotado por completo. La lluvia de estrellas había sido todo un éxito pero ellos estaban totalmente náufragos en aquel lugar.

-¿Te puedes dar prisa?- pregunto de forma mandona la rubia

- ¿Y tú me puedes dejar trabajar?- contesto él con el mismo tono de enojado

-llegara la navidad y no estaremos presentes- se lamento Cindy para sus adentros- ¡Esto es genial!- exclamo enojada asustando a Humphrey y a Goddard quienes estaban por cerrar sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué te la pasas siendo sarcástica?- pregunto Jimmy con fastidio

-¡Por qué no te soporto!- se excuso Cindy muy enojada. Cruzo los brazos y volvió a sentarse, Humphrey y Goddard solo ladraron en señal de presencia, y Cindy y Jimmy seguían fulminándose con la mirada, el genio decidió dejar de sostenerle la mirada y prosiguió a trabajar con el motor - ¿Qué Diablos estás haciendo?- pregunto Cindy una vez más

-El motor esta obstruido- él empezó a explicar- Con algunas herramientas que tiene Goddard lo estoy arreglando. El combustible se ha agotado pero como dicen, hombre precavido vale por dos, Goddard tiene suficiente reserva de combustible como para regresar a Retroville, es solo que debo darle unos ajustes y esperar un poco de tiempo para no quemar la maquina.

- ¡Genial!- exclamo ella- Más tiempo a tu lado- bufo de forma sarcástica otra vez.

- Seguramente te sientes en la gloria ¿No?- menciono divertido para molestarla. Amaba molestarla pues era divertido tener que ver sus facciones de enojada e indignada por los comentarios.

- No bromees Neutrón- dijo ella moviendo su mano izquierda- Yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí discutiendo contigo- señalo volteando a ver a su mascota.

- Si... – Contesto- .Como llorar por tu soledad en plena noche buena. ¡Qué mala suerte!- Dijo Jimmy con su tono de voz burlesco. La rubia iba abrir la boca para poder discutir pero se quedo sin argumento al escuchar esa respuesta. Al fin de cuentas él tenía razón ¿Cómo debatir ante eso?... Solo había una manera.

- Idiota….- Murmuro, el genio vio la furia fingida de su compañera, enemiga, amiga, o lo que fuera, se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo.

- No es que fuera eso verdad…- tartamudeo intentando remediar lo dicho- es solo una suposición.

- ¿No te das cuenta cuando alguien no quiere que sigas hablando?-

-¿No te das cuenta que solo intento ser amable?- mientras que metía en Goddard un martillo, un gato entre otros materiales que uso para medio arreglar el motor.

- Solo los idiotas contestan con otra pregunta-

- ahora veo por qué tus papás viajan sin ti- comento él ya molestó- Eres insoportable- rectificó.

La rubia volteo la mirada en señal de desaprobación. Luego abrazo a su mascota y sin darse cuenta soltó una lagrima, James terminaba de usar las cosas que traía su mascota y luego se sentó en la parte trasera del cohete mientras que Cindy le daba la espalda, la cual no dejaba de abrazar a su perro.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Jimmy sin obtener respuesta alguna- Cindy yo…- intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para poder rectificarse o al menos hacerla sentir mejor, por alguna razón se sentía mal al decirle eso, y aunque ella no fuera la chicas más linda y a pesar de que siempre lo insultaba, Jimmy no sentía justo lo que le acababa de decir- lo siento- se disculpo con la mirada cabizbaja- ¿Si?- pregunto para tener respuesta.

La rubia no contesto, si lo hacia su voz se escucharía quebrada y daría indicios de tristeza, el genio se acerco con paso lento para no mover mucho el cohete, luego le puso su mano en el hombro, Cindy paso sus manos en sus ojos para limpiar la lagrima de forma que él no se diera cuentas más sin embargo eso fue casi imposible.

-¡Aléjate de mi Neutrón!- Grito ella muy eufórica, sacando de su hombro la mano de Jimmy, acto seguido de un empujón lo que hizo que este cayera hacia atrás- No quiero tus mugrosas pulgas- bufo.

-Estaremos aquí al menos una hora ¿Podríamos llevar la fiesta en paz?- pregunto él, esta dejo de ver la mirada de su compañero y empezó a ver a las estrellas ¿acaso el chico estaba demente? "pensó" "¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?"

El universo no era solo un lugar sin gravedad si no que también sin calor, la rubia titiritaba de frio y su piel se había puesto de gallinita por tanto frio que sentía. El genio retrocedió un poco y siguió tirado en el cohete. Puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza como si fuese alguna especie de almohada.

- Mi familia…. Digamos que es extraña- comento él. Mi papá es un poco… raro y mi mamá a veces lleva el mando de todo. Por parte de la familia Neutrón, todos tienen un bajo coeficiente intelectual lo que hace que yo no encaje bien en reuniones familiares, tengo un primo malvado llamado Eddy el cual es un genio malvado- La rubia siguió callada, escuchando con atención al genio ¿Acaso intentaba ganarse su confianza?- Goddard lo cree a una corta edad. Prácticamente es mi amigo, hermano e incluso mi confidente. Me saca de líos así como estos… Siempre he pensado que eres brillante pero por alguna razón peleamos… Cindy yo… Siento el haber dicho lo que dije… Tus papás se pierden de una grata compañía.

- Papá y mamá siempre están bajo estrés- confeso ella con un poco de voz, esa había sido una grata sorpresa para el genio pues no se imaginaba que resultara- por eso cuando viajan prefieren ir sin ninguna presión, eso implica ir sin mí, mi madre a veces me exige mucho y pues, ella ha creado en mí la imagen de que seas mi rival.

- ¿Por qué siempre me tratas mal Vortex?- pregunto- Una cosa es competencia y otra cosa es que pisotees mi autoestima- afirmo él sentándose en el cohete

- es muy difícil de explicar- se excuso Cindy- ¿Sabes? Solo así puedo sentirme superior, ¿Podemos regresar a casa? Es que ya tengo ganas de insultarte- dijo regalándole una sonrisa fingida

- eres muy voluble Vortex…. Muy voluble.

- Solo a ti se te ocurre una Lluvia de estrellas como regalo. ¿Tú crees que este pueda ser el mejor regalo?

- Yo no te ate a venir- le recordó- Y sea como sea es un regalo. Goddard ayudo a Jimmy a poner el combustible dentro del motor, luego accidentalmente Humphrey se asusto con una estrella fugaz y sin darse cuenta puso en marcha el cohete, este comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, Para la desgracia de los chicos el cohete entro a una especie de cinturón de asteroides y Jimmy no pudo zafarse de aquel lugar así que los asteroides chocaban con el cohete provocando que no hubiese una buena estabilidad.

- ¡Perdemos equilibrio Neutrón!- exclamo Cindy Vortex con mucha fuerza

- ¿Pues qué esperabas? –Pregunto el genio un poco ofendido- ¿Qué no nos pasara nada con el choque de ese asteroide?

- ¡Deja de ser sarcástico y haz algo!- respondió ella aun mas enfadada por el sarcasmo del genio, de cierta manera se sentía asustada ante la situación pues no era nada bonito estar en algún punto del espacio exterior, a bordo de un cohete que corre a miles de kilómetros por hora y sin rumbo fijo, además de tener tanto frio.

Nuestra parejita se encontraba en el cohete espacial del genio, el mismo cohete que habían usado para muchas aventuras, cerca de la tierra se veía un montón de insignificantes meteoritos. Las estrellas ahí eran numerosas y parecían caer muy cerca de la tierra.

- Tranquila- dijo él con voz muy suave intentando reconfortarla- saldremos de esta- le aseguro con su voz tan sencilla y única- Llegaremos a tiempo para la cena de la noche buena- puntualizó.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Estás demente?- menciono muy eufórica- No saldremos de esta Neutrón- en su voz se mostraba ira, enojo y un poco de miedo a la vez- No volveremos a tener otra navidad.

El cohete corría a una gran velocidad sin poder detenerse, Jimmy ya no tenía control de la nave, No podía ni detenerlo ni tirarse del cohete, si lo hacían no sobrevivirían al impacto del propio universo. La nave estallaría en cualquier momento y las ideas se le habían agotado.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer Neutrón? – Pregunto ella mirando a su mascota Humphrey el cual estaba a un costado del cohete a lado de Goddard- ¡Tengo miedo!- Confeso.

- Saldremos de esta. Yo lo sé- la miro fijamente mientras esta no mostraba ninguna señal de creer ante aquellas palabras- Estoy al mando y mi suerte nos acompañara. No dejare que algo malo te pase.

- ¡Por que eres tú me da miedo! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre semejante idea!- puntualizo ella con ira

- ¡Basta! ¡Todo lo que hago lo ves mal!- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Te parece poco que estamos a punto de morir? – pregunto ella queriendo sentir mal al genio -¿Que se me congela el trasero, y que mi futuro se fue al diablo?

- ¡Cuidado!- aviso Jimmy ha señalando un asteroide que viajaba hacia la dirección de ellos, esta roca golpeo el cohete y este comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje. Cindy cayó del cohete pero fue alcanzada por Jimmy quien la tomo de la mano. El cohete siguió girando y corriendo a la velocidad de la luz al mismo tiempo. Jimmy ya no tenía más coordenadas del lugar en donde estaban. Solo sujetaba la mano de la rubia para que esta no cayera. No podía dejarla caer y menos a esa velocidad. El impacto de la caída la mataría. Uno: Por la velocidad en la que iban Dos: Por lo mismo de que no hay gravedad seria como ir contra una pared.

- ¡No me sueltes!- rogo ella.

- ¡No lo hare Cindy! ¡No te dejare ir!- afirmo él aferrándose a la mano de la chica

- No me aguantaras mucho tiempo Neutrón- dijo ella mirando desesperadamente sus pies, los cuales estaban balanceándose en la nada- Caeremos los dos al igual que como caímos en la isla, me soltare Neutrón.

-¡No puedes!- le exclamo él quien la agarro con ambas manos- ¡No te sueltes! ¡Estarás bien! – le afirmo con un grito, ella busco la mirada del genio quien también la veía con esas facciones de desesperación.

- ¡No dejare que te caigas conmigo Neutrón! ¡Lo siento pero todo lo que te hice fue porque te a..!

- ¡No digas tonterías!- la interrumpió sin intrigarse por aquella última palabra que iba a formular, eso ya no le importaba, no había escuchado eso ultimo pues su corazón bombeaba a un gran ritmo- ¡No te perderé Vortex! ¡No mientras yo exista!- esas palabras le salieron como agua en la boca.

- ¡Adiós Jimmy!- De pronto Goddard y Humphrey jalaron de la camisa al pobre niño, logrando que este se hiciera para atrás y que Cindy subiera a la nave, cayendo ella encima del chico, se vieron por una milésima de segundos, invadidos por el miedo y la angustia, él creyendo que la perdería para siempre y ella pensando en que de verdad debía soltarse. Ambos sentían su respirar, su aliento, el latido de sus corazones, ambos podían ver en el otro ese pequeño miedo por el cual acababan de tener. Sus mentes pensaban en una sola cosa: en un beso. Pero ambos eran cobardes como para hacer algo así, intentaban asimilar las palabras que acaban de decir pero no daban crédito a la situación tan descabellada.

-Supongo que te debo la vida- fue lo único que pudo formular, más sin embargo no se despegaban, el genio sin pensarlo la abrazo por una milésima de segundos en señal de respuesta, luego se despegaron para seguir mirándose en silencio cuando otro asteroide choco contra la nave, provocando que los brazos de Cindy no resistiera mas, dejando caer todo su cuerpo en el niño y sus labios se juntaran. Ambos cerraron los ojos. Jimmy volvió abrazarla. Esta correspondió al abrazo con temor mientras que sus labios no se despegaban. Durante ese tiempo el frio se había ido al igual que el miedo. Solo sentía que ambos ardían por dentro, en especial sus mejillas pero ese era efecto del bochorno.

El beso o mejor dicho la unión de sus labios había sido algo muy tenue pero duradero, no movían sus labios pero tampoco lo despegaban, eso era efecto de toda la adrenalina que acaban de obtener por todos los sustos que habían tenido en un lapso de tiempo tan pequeño. De pronto la nave dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, Humphrey fue salvado por Goddard quien lo mordía de la patita mientas que con su mano mecánica se sostenía del cohete. El mismo caso fue para los niños. Cuando la nave había girado ellos seguían abrazándose y besándose por lo que Jimmy fue el único que logro sostenerse de la orilla de la nave, y Jimmy con la otra mano la sujetaba.

-Si morimos será tu culpa Neutrón- menciono ella con mucho pánico

- Mejor no repeles- dijo él con un poco de fuerza al hablar- No quiero que caigamos- La nave aun corría a gran velocidad con esa posición. Los dedos del genio se resbalaban, así que la rubia como pudo se sostuvo de una de las orillas del cohete, provocando que ambos dejaran de tocarse.

- En cuanto a lo que acaba de suceder Neutrón- dijo ella con un poco de firmeza al hablar, por alguna razón era lo único en que Cindy podía pensar, en el tonto beso que acaba de suceder, su mente estaba demasiado bloqueada como para dar crédito a lo sucedido- Fue un accidente, y un impulso hacia el miedo, te digo de una buena vez que no sentí nada bonito- menciono con mucha rapidez en el transcurso de sus palabras- Solo tengo ganas de vomitar lo cual no puedo hacer por la situación en la que nos hallamos, fue un accidente que no se repetirá- fue lo único que pudo decir para que quedara en claro todo el asunto.

- ¿Tanto te importa Vortex?- pregunto Jimmy aun sosteniéndose de la orilla del cohete- ¿Estamos a punto de caer y no puedes ser amable? Nos besamos Vortex, quizás sea nuestro último beso- cuando termino de decir esas palabras él se sentía tan sorprendido como ella.

- ¡Eso no existió Neutrón!- Exclamo enfadada- Ni por que sea el primero o el ultimo, eso no paso Neutrón.

- Di lo que quieras Vortex pero eso si ocurrió- se agotaba, no se sostendría por mucho- los nervios y el medio provocan la hormona de la adrenalina, lo cual hace que nuestros corazones bombardeen a un ritmo considerable... nuestras acciones descabelladas se deben a esa hormona, sin un pánico o nervio no haríamos muchas cosas que queremos o que al menos nuestras mentes saben que ocurrió- explico- ¡Fue real Vortex!

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser así nuestro único, último y verdadero beso! ¡No!

- No es el único….Y tampoco será el ultimo- le recordó y a la vez le afirmo para reconfortarla un poco- te lo aseguro Vortex….solo déjame pensar

- ¿Te acuerdas de los demás?- pregunto- ¿Creí que no habían valido?

- Si valieron Vortex, solo no te sueltes- dijo olvidando todo el odio que le tenía- No miento cuando digo que no quiero perderte- eso jamás se lo perdonaría de ello estaba seguro, la rubia iba abrir la boca cuando de pronto un nuevo asteroide choco con la nave, haciendo que este se sacudiera aun más fuerte. Goddard no pudo sostenerse más lo que provoco que ambas mascotas se cayeran y también provoco que Cindy se resbalara y se soltara de la orilla pero fue atrapada nuevamente por Neutrón.

- ¡NOOOOO!- Gritaron los dos mientras que Jimmy se aferraba a la mano de Cindy Vortex, no escucharon nada y tampoco veían nada, solo supusieron que… Goddard y Humphrey habían sido excelentes mascotas.

- ¿No se supone que Goddard es de metal?, ¿se salvo?- pregunto mientras que se sujetaba con las dos manos de Neutrón.

- El que sea de metal no impide de que no choque contra el muro del universo es decir… a la gran velocidad que va el cohete si caemos chocaremos contra la nada, ningún perro robot sobreviviría a eso- dijo con mucha tristeza- Lo siento por Humphrey.

- Fue una buena mascota- se lamento con mucha fuerza- Y yo lo siento por Goddard- ella sintió como las manos de Jimmy se resbalaban poco a poco de las suyas, el genio la tomo con mayor fuerza intentando no dejarla caer, sabía que el genio hacia todo lo que podía, por su mente solo pasaba la sobrevivencia, al menos uno tenía que sobrevivir y era mucho más probable que esa persona fuera: Neutrón

- ¡No me detendrás por mucho tiempo!- afirmo- ¡Si te suelto podrás girar el cohete y salvarte!

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías Vortex! ¡Venimos juntos regresaremos juntos!

- ¡Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida Neutrón! ¡Si me sueltas podrás balancearte hacia el cohete sin preocupación alguna!- le grito- ¡Te lo suplico Jimmy!- pidió Cindy desesperada

- ¡No me pidas algo así! ¡Regresaras a Retroville y Santa te traerá un muy buen regalo!

-¡Perdóname Jimmy- le dijo mirando hacia arriba mientas que el genio miraba hacia abajo, ambos se encontraron con sus miradas llenas de desesperación, se sostuvieron la mirada diciéndose tantas cosas que solo quedaron ahí, impregnadas en sus mentes y guardadas en sus corazones, ninguno de los dos eran capaces de decir lo que realmente sentían y pensaban, solo temían lo peor como cualquier ser humano- Lo siento mucho, siento que todo acabe así- se seguían sosteniendo la mirada solo que ella sin querer, sin darse cuenta soltó una lagrima en los ojos mientras que mordía su labio inferior- Perdóname- fue las últimas palabras que pudo decirle.

La rubia no podía más. Sabía que en cualquier momento el genio no aguantaría más y ambos caerían, eso no lo podía permitir, ella lentamente fue dejando de ejercer fuerza en la mano de su compañero, fue soltándose y poco a poco fueron perdiendo contacto hasta que sus dedos se tocaron levemente.

-¡No Cindy! ¡No por favor!- Suplico el niño de doce años mientras que intentaba sostener con fuerza a su… "¿Qué era ella para él?"Se pregunto pero sintió que la rubia dejaba de ejercer fuerza en su mano- ¡Sostente! ¡Por favor!- pero sus gritos eran en vano pues ella no obedecía, no podía más, sus manos fueron resbalándose sin poder jalarla, detenerla o algo así y luego… dejo de verla y miro hacia arriba intentando no soltar ninguna lagrima en sus ojos.

Que hermosa noche buena ¿No? Excelente noche para perder tu mejor regalo en el espacio. Él que le da a Retroville el mejor de los regalos y que eso haga que pierda su regalo, no era un buen negocio después de todo. "Eras mi mejor regalo Cindy" "Hasta ahora me doy cuenta"

Jimmy solo sintió que debía salvarse en honor de Cindy pero no daba crédito a ello, su mente había sido bloqueada por sus nervios, y sus huesos le dolían ya por el desgaste físico. ¿Debía soltarse? "¡No!" Pensó "Aun puedes tener tu mejor regalo Jimmy"

_**¿Qué paso con Cindy? ¿Cómo es que es un especial navideño si Cindy cayó de la nave? ¿Qué paso con Goddard y Humphrey? ¿Qué pasara Con Jimmy? ¿Cuál es el trama de la historia?**_

_**Chicos Pienso que la hija de Jimmy se llame "Emily" ¿Por qué? Por que termina con "Y" como Cindy…Jimmy…además de que el nombre hasta parece Rudo y lindo a la vez….**_

_**¡Felices Fiestas! ¡Los ama Jimmy X Cindy ever!**_


	3. EL MEJOR REGALO DE NAVIDAD

_Antes de que sigan leyendo quiero recordarles que este Finc no sera parte de mi cronología, esta historia no tendrá nada que ver con "EL final de los días de Jimmy" "El miedo mismo" "El diario de Cindy" esta historia es un regalo para ustedes mis lectores por que se que les gusta ver mucho Jimmy x Cindy y quizás sea un poco empalagoso pero repito es un mini. Los personajes nuevos que aparecen aquí es posible que si los use para historias futuras pero el trama es completamente ajeno a todas mis demás historias._

_¡Feliz Navidad a Todos! Y les pido que concluyendo la lectura pasen a:_

_http: / www. youtube. com/watch?v=HeqE_47Kf7o&feature=_

_Es allí donde les tengo otro regalito más. O Busquenlo como Todo Cambio Jimmy X Cindy. Les repito quee este capitulo sera muy diferente a mis capítulos masoquistas._

_Era extraño no haber escuchado ningún ruido a la hora de que Cindy cayera, el genio intentaba balancearse para subir al cohete y que este quizás volviera a su postura pero eso, parecía ser algo imposible._

_**Capitulo 3: El mejor regalo de Navidad**_

-¡Suéltate!- exclamo una vocecilla igual a la de Cindy- ¡Confía en mí!- se volvió a escuchar por segunda ocasión, el genio se puso un poco paranoico intentando buscar a la chica.

- ¡Alucino la voz de Cindy!- grito asustado- ¡Estoy alucinando!

-¡No imbécil!- volvió a murmurar la voz- ¡Confía en mí! ¡Suéltate o te tiro por las malas!

-¿Tan enamorado estaba de Cindy?- Se pregunto- hasta escucho su voz con el mismo tono de mandona y enojada, hasta creo que si ella estuviera usaría exactamente las mismas palabras.

- ¡Te escucho Neutrón! ¡Entre tú y yo no hay nada!- Afirmo- ¡Suelta te ya!- Ordeno

- Va en contra de lo que creo pero…- Jimmy cerró los ojos y poco a poco fue soltándose de la orilla de la nave, dejando que su cuerpo cayera al vacio- ¡Ahhh!- grito. El genio sintió un buen golpe en el trasero, se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de trineo y que Cindy estaba ahí a un lado de él, Goddard le lambio la cara y Humphrey movía la cola de felicidad.

- ¡Feliz navidad Jimmy!- dijo una voz bastante gruesa y risueña a la vez- ¡feliz Navidad- Dijo Santa Clauss

-¡Santa!- exclamo Jimmy- ¿Pero cómo?- tartamudeo por unos segundos- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?

- Carl me escribió que ustedes vendrían a darle el mejor regalo al mundo- respondió el- Y como se trataba de trabajar con un asteroide supuse que necesitarían una nave más completa. Además venia a devolverte tu hipercubo hice una igual para poder llevar los regalos ahora mis renos se detendrán y ustedes bajaran para que se queden flotando en el espacio. Yo regresare directamente a España, ahí es hora de que de los obsequios.

- Santa…- Hablo Cindy- ¿Y por qué no nos llevas contigo?

- Jo, Jo, Jo,- rio santa Claus agarrando su estomago- Estarán bien, además tienen que completar su misión en el aspecto de darle a Retroville su mejor regalo de navidad- Dijo mirando a Jimmy- En Retroville falta un obsequio- y cerro su ojo en señal de complicidad.

- ¿otro regalo? ¿Cuál?- pregunto la chica muy intrigada

- lo sabrán en su momento chicos- dijo triunfante- lo sabrán en su momento. El trineo se detuvo lentamente, los cuatro bajaron del trineo quedando en el espacio, los renos se inclinaron en señal de respeto, Santa le entrego al genio el Hipercubo, este lo acepto y Goddard ladro.

- ¡Gracias por salvarnos Santa!- dijo Jimmy con una gran sonrisa

-¡Fue un placer conocerlo!- dijo Cindy un poco distraída

- Gracias a ustedes por querer dar el mejor regalo en esta noche buena y unir más a las familias con esa lluvia de estrellas, en Retroville fue todo un éxito- les sonrió a ambos.

- ¿y nuestros regalos? – Pregunto Cindy- ¿Lo dejaste en mi casa?

- el regalo de ambos les dará una grata sorpresa, y no te preocupes Cindy que te has portado bien y no recibirás un pedazo de carbón. Por cierto, dentro del hipercubo deje un regalo, que lo tome el que se lo merezca.

- ¿Y cómo sabremos eso?- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, se miraron con sorpresa y luego voltearon a ver a Santa

- Lo sabrán niños- El trineo comenzó a andar- ¡Feliz Navidad! – exclamaron los chicos con mucha fuerza y luego cuando el trineo estaba un poco más lejos, desapareció, "Feliz Navidad" Se escucho antes de que desapareciera, Jimmy y Cindy se miraron un poco perplejos. Resultaba ser que dentro de ese hipercubo estaba la nave que se ganaron en el concurso de "Gana, Pierde y Kaboom" lo sacaron y se metieron dentro de ella. Era un poco extraño estar los cuatro ahí sin llevar a sus demás amigos.

- Con respecto a lo que sucedió…- tartamudeó ella- . No volverá a pasar te lo aseguro.

- Am si… - susurró Jimmy- Fue un momento de pánico y por la dichosa adrenalina- explico- pero ¿Por qué te ibas a soltar?- pregunto.

- Porque era un estorbo y las probabilidades de que me aguantaras eran nulos- se excuso- ¿Tu porque dijiste que no querías perderme?

-Cuestiones de conciencia

-¡Ah!- Exclamo ella- Supongo que tu y yo estamos condenados a repelarnos siempre Neutrón, nada hubiese sucedido si no se te hubiera ideado un regalo menos peligroso

- Me presionaste- se defendió con voz ronca- si me hubiesen dado tiempo quizás y…- pensó y luego hablo- ¡No!, este fue el mejor regalo Vortex

-Que egocentrista eres Neutrón, quizás por eso nunca te soporto… ¿Qué hay dentro del hipercubo?

- es solo una caja blanca con un moño rojo, puede ser para cualquiera de los dos

- ¿Y bien?- lo miro a los ojos- Tómalo tu Neutrón, que sea mi acción de noche buena después de todo lo malo que me he comportado contigo-¡Vaya!- exclamo señalando hacia el universo- ¡Mira una estrella fugaz! ¡Me muero por pedir un deseo!- En ese instante el genio abría el regalo que estaba dentro del hipercubo y se dio cuenta que eran un ramo de flores. En ese instante entendía todo.

- No necesito pedir nada- Murmuro- El mejor regalo de navidad esta ante mis ojos- Ella volteo para ver a qué se refería el chico, ella lo vio también con una mirada penetrante pero distinta a todas las demás veces. Él le dio las flores en las manos y esta solo las recibió. Goddard y Humphrey movían las colitas en señal de alegría ¿acaso ellos veían venir esto? - Cuando dije que no quería perderte, era porque no se qué haría sin ti. Eres quien me complementa en todas mis aventuras y eres quien me da batalla cada día.

- Bueno… eso de discutir se ha vuelto mi pasa tiempo favorito pero… ¿No es algo raro toda esta situación?

- Ni yo lo entiendo Vortex… y ni la misma ciencia me lo explicaría pero mi mejor regalo serias tu, de eso me he dado cuenta con todas las aventuras que hemos pasado- le tomo la mano- te amo Vortex

- No sé qué decir- Ella también se inco pues necesitaba ver esos ojos azules, Humphrey empujo a Cindy y Goddard a Jimmy, la rubia medio se tropezó y estaba a punto de caer pero el genio la abrazo justo a tiempo y con una mirada fugaz se dijeron todo lo que sentían sellándolo con un beso.

- Y qué pediste como mejor regalo de navidad?- murmuro para poder despegar sus labios pues sentía que quemaba por dentro, la quería y mucho y con ese beso insignificante todo era más claro.

- Solo te diré que ya se m cumplió- Dijo con una mirada un poco divertida- Y… ¿Qué mejor regalo de navidad puede haber? Solos tu, yo y nuestras mascotas aquí observando de cerca las estrellas, viviendo una aventura y finalizándolo con una hermosa lluvia de estrellas.

- Ahora entiendo lo que dijo Santa- La beso en la mejilla- El mejor regalo de navidad ¿no?

- Entenderás que esto… es muy similar a lo que sucedió en la isla en la que nos perdimos ¿Crees que ahora será distinto? ¿Crees que ahora actuaremos como personas maduras y defenderos lo que está sucediendo? ¿O será que lo volveremos a ocultar?

- Eso Cindy….Solo dependerá de ti- la miro profundamente a los ojos- ¡Feliz Navidad Cindy!

- ¡Feliz Navidad Jimmy!

Una estrella fugaz volvió a pasar cerca de ellos mientras que la nave retomaba su camino hacia la tierra, pero ellos no pidieron nada… ella lo miro un poco extrañada pensando en que todo lo que había soñado ahora se volvía realidad ¿Podrían mantener esa situación?

-eres un idiota Neutrón

- Y tú una bruja Vortex.

En poco tiempo llegarían a la Tierra

Veinte años más tarde Libby cargaba un bebe de aproximadamente de tres años, Sheen su esposo manejaba un carro de color azul mientras que miraba a su esposa un poco incrédulo

-¿Crees que a Tom le dé gripa?- pregunto Sheen un poco preocupado mientras que estacionaba el carro en frente de una casa azul.

- No se pero espero que el frio no le haga daño amor- contesto Libby con cariño- Hijo… ponte tu suéter antes de salir del carro- Ella le hablaba al niño de aproximadamente ocho años que se encontraba en la parte trasera de los asientos del carro.

- Si mamá- respondió Charlie- ¿crees que el tío Neutrón dará algún regalo inventado por él?- Pregunto intrigado- Seria divertido ver a mi papá un poco paranoico por un Ultra Lord de porcelana.

- ¡Hey!- Exclamo Sheen- Solo colecciono Ultra Lords, ya no juego con ellos….- Dijo indignado- Ahora bajen del carro- Obedecieron y se acercaron a la puerta, tocaron el timbre y grata fue su sorpresa cuando Judy abrió.

- ¡Pero que linda familia!- exclamo muy alegre la mamá de Judy, a pesar de la edad ella conservaba su belleza, su cabello aun era café pero en las raíces ya crecían algunas canas plateadas las cuales no retocaba pues ella siempre había dicho que nunca se pintaría el cabello, solo hasta que en verdad lo requiriera- ¡Pasen!- ella hizo un ademan dejando que los muchachos pasaran, Charlie saludo a la mujer pues la quería mucho.

-¡Goddard- Exclamo Charlie abrazando al perro mecánico

Todos ya se encontraban en la sala común de la casa de los Neutrón. Hugh con la misma vestimenta de siempre solo que a él si se le notaban algunas canitas a simple vista. Carl seguía igual de gordito con sus gafas cafés y su camisa rayada de color naranja, a su lado estaba su esposa quien era rubia pero su cabello estaba trenzado dejando mostrar su hermoso rostro, era una mujer muy delgada y con ojos cafés. Jimmy se había vuelto mucho más alto, su cabeza era un poco más proporcional a su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules siempre reflejaban esa alegría, su cabello seguía exactamente con el mismo peinado de toda la vida solo que en su rostro tenía un bigotito bastante tenue.

-¡Hermano!- Exclamo Sheen abrazando fuertemente a su compadre Jimmy, pues él era padrino de Charlie- Pero cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¡Carl que onda!- Abrazo al gordito quien no podía mantener la respiración por el fuerte abrazo de Sheen- ¿Cómo está tu hija Rose Carl?- pregunto

- cumplirá siete años en enero, por ahora está jugando en el cuarto de Emily, creo que Charlie y Tom pueden ir a jugar con ellas….siempre y cuando Jimmy diga.

-¡Claro Sheen!- Exclamo el genio- Tus hijos pueden jugar con nuestras hijas- los niños ni lo acabaron de escuchar, en especial Charlie que abrazo a su hermano y subió las escaleras con ayuda de su mamá para ir al cuarto de Emily- Mi hija Emily esa muy contenta con la llegada de sus amigos- Menciono- Y su madre también.

- Aun recuerdo el día de tu boda… Vaya manera de casarse ¿Verdad Jimmy?- Pregunto Carl

- Cindy puede ser un poco extraña pero- en eso ella entro al sofá con una hermosa playera verde, jeans negros y suéter negro. Su cabellare estaba como media cola, sus ojos verdes miraban con coquetería a su esposo- pero aun así yo la amo- y este le devolvió la sonrisa

- la cena esta lista- anuncio Cindy- a Cenar.

todos estaban cenando en el gran comedor, platicando sobre los viejos tiempos, la vez cuando fueron a un concurso para salvar la tierra, la vez que fueron a salvar a todos los padres de Retroville, la vez que Hugh trajo un títere, la pelea de talentos, pero en especial recordaron muchas navidades.

-caíamos del cohete y Carl estaba lleno de felicidad porque eso probaba la existencia de Santa- Recordó Sheen

-y Sheen gritaba como niñita- sonrió y Sheen se puso serio

- ¡Papá!- Dijo Rose con voz llorosa mientras tapaba sus ojos con sus manos- Emily dice que santa no existe…

- No digas nada…- murmuro Libby pues ella entendía la actitud de Emily.

La cena se concluyo con algunos villancicos y luego intercambios de regalos. Todos estaban felices pues los recuerdos y los momentos felices seguían perdurando en sus mentes.

Todos habían formado una linda familia pero para eso habían tenido que pasar por muchos obstáculos que si contara jamás terminaría de hacerlo, son historias dignas de contar y que contare en otras historias no en esta, esta historia es solo fruto de todas sus aventuras, problemas, recuerdos, esa noche era la noche por la cual habían luchado para toda su vida.

-Y ahora…- Anuncio Carl- Es hora de que el tío Jimmy de obsequios…

-¡Si!- Exclamaron de felicidad todos los niños…

-Ok, Ok, Ok- Comenzó a decir el genio- Se que todos ustedes esperan a magníficos inventos pero sus papis no están muy de acuerdo por lo que este año será un tantito distinto-

-¡Ahhh!- Dijeron con tristeza

-¿Pero desde cuando Jimmy Neutrón le hace caso a la gente? ¡Claro que les daré obsequios fantásticos!- Los niños sonrieron y fueron al árbol de navidad que estaba en la sala, Jimmy destapo una caja de regalos en donde tenía un hipercubo de donde allí iba sacando mas cajas de regalos - Para Charlie… Un Nanobot capaz de amarrarte las agujetas, colgar tus pantalones y recordarte fechas importantes- Jimmy le entrego la caja de regalo al hijo mayor de la familia Estévez- Para Tom un muñeco hecho por mí que Baila, canta, tiene una cámara de video súper escondido para que Libby pueda ver la recamara del pequeño-

-¡Gracias Jimmy!- agradeció Libby abalanzándose a su amigo para abrazarlo.

- Para Rose- el genio le guiño el ojo a Carl y a Sally- Una hermosa bebe que tiene más de quinientas palabras distintas, duerme de verdad y llora cuando quiere atención, a veces dice frases de aprendizaje y da dulces cada vez que tu voz este quebrada- la niña salió corriendo atraer su cajita de regalo y le dio un beso en el cachete a su tío- Para las mujeres hermosas… se que limpiar el hogar s un poco difícil y aun peor cuando el polvo cae en los muebles tan rápido, así que a cada una le regalare un frasco que contiene cierto liquido que protegerá los muebles por mayor tiempo por lo que la limpieza en el hogar será menos frecuente.

Judy, Libby, Sally y Cindy fueron por los obsequios que Jimmy estaba ofreciéndoles – y Para los hombres… sabemos que cortar el césped en primavera es un poco laborioso y peor aun cuando nuestras damas nos obligan hacerlo, he aquí la cortadora 2000, es capaz de cortar el césped de forma tan perfecta como si se hubiese hecho con mucha delicadeza y lo mejor de todo que esta máquina actúa sola, solo lo ponemos en el césped y este hará su trabajo, sabe dónde cortar y hasta donde, de cierta manera tiene memoria inteligente.

El genio saco de su hipercubo aquellos regalos y prosiguió- Y para mi hermosa hija Emily Aurora Neutrón- le sonrió a la pequeña- ella me ha pedido un millón de veces de que Goddard tenga una pareja asi que…¡Les presento a…- La perrita mecánica salió del hipercubo con mucha rapidez y empezó a levitarse como un helicóptero gracias a sus orejas- ¡Marie Curie! Llamada así en honor a la primera científica investigadora de la radioactividad

-¡Gracias papá!- Exclamo la pequeña mientras abrazaba a su nueva perrita robotica- ¡Sera excelente compañera de Goddard!- dijo radiante de felicidad, su atuendo era una playera rosa manga corta con la figura de una flor blanca en el centro de la playera, un pans de color rosa, junto con una sudadera rosa.

-Me diste buenos puntos de vista del por qué debía crear una perrita Emily- Dijo viendo a su hija, le recordaba mucho a su esposa Cindy pues tenía muchas facciones de ella en la cara, los mismos ojos, la misma tez de piel, casi la misma actitud solo que con una pisca de ternura, el cabello era castaño por parte de su padre y ondulado por parte de la difunta abuela Vortex- en verdad que tienes muy buenos argumentos hijas, es difícil debatir contigo sin salir perdiendo, eso lo heredaste de tu madre.

- ¡Seré una niña genio al igual que tu papito!- Exclamo la niña mientras que la perrita le lambia la cara

- eres tan inteligente como tu padre Emily….y tienen exactamente el mismo entusiasmo por las cosas.

-¿Y sabe hacer trucos?- Pregunto Rose maravillada

- Si hermosa niña pelirroja- Contesto Jimmy- Tiene más de un millón de usos…puede hacer cualquier cosa, volar, localizar a la gente, tiene una mano robótica que puede usar cuando necesitemos, da opciones cada vez que se las pides, dentro de ella está equipada con todas las herramientas que puedas utilizar, es casi igual que Goddard con la diferencia de que tiene un moño metálico entre las orejas y dentro de ella guarda accesorios femeninos por lo mismo de que es un regalo para Emily

-¡hazte el muertito Marie!- Exclamo Charlie impaciente a ver

-¡No!- Exclamaron Cindy, Jimmy y Emily a la vez

-¡Todos cúbranse!- Ordeno Jimmy mientras que Marie explotaba en la sala destruyendo consigo el sofá, el arbolito de navidad y dejando un poco de residuos metálicos en la sala, luego poco a poco fue reconstruyéndose para finalizar con un ladrido.

-¡Vaya!- Comento Sheen- Olvidaba que el adiestramiento de Goddard fuera explotar

-Si…- Contesto Jimmy mientras que todos se levantaban del suelo- Olvide decir que los robots normalmente se autodestruyen con explosiones y que Goddard y Marie no son la excepción-

-Jimmy…-Jadeo Cindy- Me voy a….- Cayo desmayada pero antes de llegar al suelo Jimmy pudo atraparla

-¿Está bien?- Pregunto Judy

-Sus signos vitales están bien pero no encuentro la razón por la cual se haiga desmayado...- Miraba a su esposa con ternura- Cindy… ¿me escuchas?- Le daba suaves golpes en las mejilla- Cindy…

- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto ella entre cortadamente- Estoy…estoy mareada amor

- Cindy escúchame… ¿te duele algo?...

- Estoy mareada nada más, todo me da…vueltas- artículo como pudo

- ¡Ayúdenme a llevarla al auto!-Ordeno Jimmy

-¿Pero y si no es nada?- dijo Carl

-No esperare a que algo suceda- replico Jimmy- ¡Al auto!- ordeno nuevamente

Jimmy la cargo y Hugh fue traes para poder abrir el coche, en el auto subieron Judy y Emily porque esta no dejaba de decir que era grande y que quería ir con sus papás. Luego Jimmy manejo el coche con desesperación y como ya era las altas horas de la noche significaba que la mayoría de gente estaba en su propia casa con sus familias.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Jimmy con desesperación sin mirar su camino, Judy toco la frente de Cindy

-Con un poco de calentura tal vez…- Tartamudeo Judy mientras que llegaban al hospital, Jimmy cargo a su esposa y Emily bajo rápidamente del auto como pudo, luego le tomo la mano a su abuela y juntos entraron al hospital.

- Científico Jimmy…- Dijo un doctor que claramente llevaba una bata blanca, era alto de tez morena, su cabello totalmente colocho pero reflejaba en su mirada un poco de sueño- ¿Otra vez aquí?

- Es Cindy- Contesto Jimmy- Se desmayo de repente y ahora tiene un poco de calentura

- Seguramente no es nada grave James…peri en cuanto a su familia usted pierde el control fácilmente… Llevela a mi consultorio acuéstela y yo me encargare de ella

- Si doctor…- Jimmy obedeció y llevo a su esposa… esta cuando la recostaron se despertó un poco y explico que tenía un constante mareo y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, además de que sentía que le pesaba el cuerpo de tanto dolor- Jimmy, Emily y los abuelos de la niña estaban esperando afuera.

-¿Qué tiene mi mami papito? ¿Por qué a cada rato viene al doctor?- Pregunto la niña sin mostrar ninguna pisca de angustia

- Por nada mi amor- Contesto Jimmy con la misma valentía que su hija

- Ya soy grande papito…¿Por qué no me dices?

-Por que si fuera algo grave- Miro a sus papás- Ya te lo hubiera dicho. Yo se que eres fuerte amor.

- ¡No es cierto!- Dijo ella levantándose de su silla- Me tratan como a una bebe-

-Por que eres mi bebe

-Fisicoquímico Neutrón…Pase por favor- El genio no se hizo del rogar y entro muy rápido al consultorio, luego vio a Cindy recostada en la cama y le beso la frente para decirle que estaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Jimmy a Cindy

-Por que creo que se la respuesta de todo- Dijo Cindy con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pero sin poder dejar de derramara lagrimas de los ojos.

- Bien…-Comenzó a decir el doctor…- Se que ustedes han luchado para estar juntos… aun recuerdo cuando íbamos a la primaria y sus grandes peleas constantes… ahora…después de tanto luchar….¡Van a ser padres!

Jimmy abrazo a su esposa con mucha fuerza y esta le devolvió el abrazo, luego se besaron sin darle importancia que el doctor los estuviera viendo, este sin pedir permiso se fue del lugar dejando a los tortolos para que festejaran libremente, el genio sintió un poco dulce el sabor del beso pues obviamente era la lagrima de Cindy que caía en su cara.

-Lo logramos Jimmy…pude embarazarme tras no poder hacerlo por el accidente.

- No recordemos esa historia Cindy- Le toco la frente y le levanto el mechón que caía sobre el rostro de la chica- esa historia me hace sentir culpable-

- No amor…Fue un accidente, nunca pensamos que las casitas de la isla estuvieran algo viejas y que provocara una caída, lo importante es que estoy embarazada y presiento que esta vez será niño…algo me lo dice.- Lo miro directamente a sus ojos.

- Es el mejor regalo que la vida me ha regalado Cindy…. Eso y el que me besaras en el espacio…aunque….- empezó a recordar Jimmy- Aunque ese beso fue nuestro secreto durante mucho tiempo Vortex.

- Pero luchaste Neutrón, llegue a ser un reto ¿No es así Nerdtron?

-Un reto y un sueño muy complicado…Eres complicada- remarcó

-¡Papi!- Dijo Emily mientras abría la puerta de golpe- ¡Hay una lluvia de estrellas! ¡Y en plena Noche Buena papi!- Dijo entusiasmada- se supone que eso pasaría entro de dos meses no hoy.

-¡Wow!- se sorprendieron los dos- ¿Una lluvia de estrellas? ¿Y sin explicación?- se dijeron la pareja

-¿Ahora por que lloran?- Pregunto- ¡Estoy grande y debo saberlo!

-¿Recuerdas que hemos venido al doctor?- Dijo Cindy- ¡Tendrás un hermano!

-¡Yupi!- Jimmy dejo a sus dos mujeres para ir con sus padres

-¡Seré padre!- Anuncio Jimmy- ¡Serán abuelos por segunda ocasión!

-¡Felicitaciones Jimbo!- Dijo Hugh abrazando a su hijo

-¡Que felicidad!-exclamo Judy- La vida los premia con un segundo hijo- Y también lo abrazo.

-¡Seré papá!- Dijo Jimmy nuevamente mientras que sentía que su vida en verdad estaba colmada de bendiciones

-Iremos a dar la noticia en casa… me llevare a Emily- Dijo Hugh- Estoy orgulloso de ti Jimbo- dijo mientras le agarraba su hombro a su hijo- Un hombre debe tener prioridades y tu… has sabido manejar tu vida- Le recordó, cinco minutos después se habían ido, mientras que a Cindy la habían tranferido a una habitación.

- eres un exagerado- le espeto Cindy mientras se acomodaba en la camilla

- No está de más si reposas aquí un poco más

- ¿No te parece raro la lluvia de estrellas?-Pregunto ella

-No sé porque tengo la corazonada de que es obra de Santa, pero que importa Cindy…tu me has dado el mejor regalo de Navidad

- Tengo miedo- -¡Tu! ¡Con miedo! ¡Pero si eres Vortex!- ella le sonrió- Estaré para ti Cindy…te lo prometí una vez y te voy a cumplir y prometértelo las veces que sea necesario.

- Quiero que se llame Jeimy… Jeimy Issac Neutrón, Issac por su padre Jeimy por que terminara en "Y" al igual que su hermana.

- Sus deseos son órdenes, pues la amo tras la dicha que me ha dado con estas bendiciones.

-¡Feliz Navidad James Issac Neutrón!

-¡Feliz Navidad Cintia Aurora Vortex!

-Pero sigues siendo Voluble Vortex

- Y tu un exagerado Neutrón

Y sellaron aquel regalo de navidad con un beso que jamás olvidaran. Y aunque sus vidas nunca fueron de color de rosa, y aunque el odio- amor estuvo ahí constantemente ambos supieron controlar y aceptar sus defectos y los defectos de su ser querido. Porque aunque muchos los separaban había algo que les decía que era uno para el otro. Lucharon contra villanos, contra sus orgullos, familias y hasta contra ellos mismos para poder estar en donde estaba, todo había sido muy confuso desde pequeños pero aunque el tiempo a veces los separaba había alguna fuerza que los ponía frente a frente. Y su amor duro por siempre.

Y colorín colorado este Finc se ha acabado.

_¡Felices Fiestas!_

_¡LOS AMO! y Gracias POR TODO! ¡GRACIAS A USTEDES AUN EXISTO! ¡GrAcias A USTEDES MIS FINS AN SIDO UN EXITO! ¡FELCIDADES A CADA UNO DE USTEDS!_


End file.
